The instant invention relates to the field of music stands and lecterns, and particularly those that can be collapsed for movement. Frequently, it is necessary for orchestras, bands, other musical groups, an speaking groups to set up and dismantle their performance equipment. A collapsible music stand is a necessity in such a situation. In the case of stage bands, it is also desireable that the collapsible stand be uniform in height, as viewed by the audience, and yet adjustable to accommodate the proper playing position for various instruments as well as the condition of the user's eyes.
Music stands are also used by musicians to support their reading material during practice sessions. Frequently, musicians practice in groups, thus a collapsible music stand that can be easily moved is desirable. Such a stand can also be used in various rooms of a house, and then quickly dismantled at the end of a practice or performance so that the room can be restored for its original function.
Traditionally, music stands have included the classic metal stand with tripod-type legs. The height of such a stand can be adjusted by lengthening the main support rod. The stand can be dismantled for carrying by collapsing the legs along the rod. Such stands are historically unstable. It is also difficult for the musician to comfortably place himself and his instrument around the stand because of the floor space required by the tripod-type legs. Also the music support of such a stand cannot be adjusted for different viewing angles or cannot support a large volume of music. In the case of stage bands, typical well-known stands are too low for the brass instruments and require such musicians to stand while performing.
Adjustable and collapsible stands for reading material are well known in the reading stand and lectern arts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,289 to Kanocz shows one such collapsible stand. The assembly of Kanocz, however, requires the use of pivot pins to achieve the collapsible feature. The removal of such pivot pins can be time-consuming. Also, the angle of the book supporting member cannot be changed easily and quickly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,580 to Broun discloses a portable reading desk. To dismantle the desk it is again necessary to remove securing rods and nuts. This can be time-consuming and, in the case of a musician, difficult to achieve in the middle of a performance.
A portable lectern is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,120 to Wattles. Again, dismantling and assembling the lectern would be time-consuming. Also, no provision is made for adjusting the angle of the top surface of the lectern.
A collapsible display device which can be used to display open books is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,777 to Moushon. Elastic bands are used to achieve the collapsible feature of the display device. The shape of the side members or triangular members of the device determine the angle of inclination of the book support face. Thus, once constructed, the reference device does not provide for changing the angle of inclination of the support face.